User talk:MCCakeDerpTV
Energy X (talk) 23:14, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Edit Mind next time to have this sort of a layout. Energy ''X'' 23:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Here's the list you did. Cards 01/98 - Pansage 02/98 - Simisage 03/98 - Sewaddle 04/98 - Sewaddle 05/98 - Swadloon 06/98 - Swadloon 07/98 - Leavanny 08/98 - Leavanny 09/98 - Cottonee 10/98 - Cottonee 11/98 - Whimsicott 12/98 - Whimsicott 13/98 - Petilil 14/98 - Lilligant 15/98 - Deerling 16/98 - Sawsbuck 17/98 - Virizion 18/98 - Pansear 19/98 - Simisear 20/98 - Darumaka 21/98 - Darmanitan 22/98 - Panpour 23/98 - Simipour 24/98 - Basculin 25/98 - Basculin 26/98 - Ducklett 27/98 - Swanna 28/98 - Cubchoo 29/98 - Cubchoo 30/98 - Beartic 31/98 - Beartic 32/98 - Emolga 33/98 - Joltik 34/98 - Galvantula 35/98 - Thunderus 36/98 - Woobat 37/98 - Swoobat 38/98 - Venipede 39/98 - Whirlipede 40/98 - Scolipede 41/98 - Sigilyph 42/98 - Sigilyph 43/98 - Gothita 44/98 - Gothita 45/98 - Gothorita 46/98 - Gothorita 47/98 - Gothitelle 48/98 - Gothitelle 49/98 - Rogenrolla 50/98 - Rogenrolla 51/98 - Boldore 52/98 - Boldore 53/98 - Gigalith 54/98 - Drillbur 55/98 - Drillbur 56/98 - Excadrill 57/98 - Excadrill 58/98 - Throh 59/98 - Sawk 60/98 - Sandile 61/98 - Krokorok 62/98 - Krookodile 63/98 - Terrakion 64/98 - Purrloin 65/98 - Liepard 66/98 - Zorua 67/98 - Zoruark 68/98 - Vullaby 69/98 - Mandibuzz 70/98 - Ferroseed 71/98 - Ferroseed 72/98 - Ferrothorn 73/98 - Ferrothorn 74/98 - Klink 75/98 - Klang 76/98 - Klinklang 77/98 - Cobalion 78/98 - Patrat 79/98 - Watchog 80/98 - Pidove 81/98 - Tranquil 82/98 - Unfezant 83/98 - Audino 84/98 - Minccino 85/98 - Cinccino 86/98 - Rufflet 87/98 - Rufflet 88/98 - Braviary 89/98 - Tornadus 90/98 - Bianca 91/98 - Cheren 92/98 - Crushing Hammer 93/98 - Great Ball 94/98 - Max Potion 95/98 - Pokemon Catcher 96/98 - Recycle 97/98 - Thunderus 98/98 - Tornadus Cards 001/108 - Exeggcute 002/108 - Exeggutor 003/108 - Wurmple 004/108 - Silcoon 005/108 - Beautifly 006/108 - Cascoon 007/108 - Dustox 008/108 - Dustox Ancient Trait 009/108 - Nincada 010/108 - Ninjask 011/108 - Shedinja 012/108 - Tropius 013/108 - Victini 014/108 - Fletchinder 015/108 - Talonflame 016/108 - Articuno 017/108 - Articuno Ancient Trait 018/108 - Wingull 019/108 - Pelliper 020/108 - Pikachu 021/108 - Voltorb 022/108 - Electrode 023/108 - Zapdos 024/108 - Electrike 025/108 - Manectric 026/108 - Thunderus EX 027/108 - Natu 028/108 - Natu Ancient Trait 029/108 - Xatu 030/108 - Shuppet 031/108 - Banette 032/108 - Banette Ancient Trait 033/108 - Deoxys 034/108 - Gallade EX 035/108 - M Gallade EX 036/108 - Gligar 037/108 - Gliscor 038/108 - Binacle 039/108 - Hawlucha 040/108 - Absol 041/108 - Inkay 042/108 - Jirachi 043/108 - Togepi 044/108 - Togetic 045/108 - Togekiss 046/108 - Togekiss Ancient Trait 047/108 - Carbink 048/108 - Klefki 049/108 - Dratini 050/108 - Dragonair 051/108 - Dragonite 052/108 - Dragonite Ancient Trait 053/108 - Altaria 054/108 - Bagon 055/108 - Bagon 056/108 - Shelgon 057/108 - Salamence 058/108 - Latios EX 059/108 - M Latios EX 060/108 - Rayquaza EX 061/108 - M Rayquaza EX Ancient Trait 062/108 - Hydreigon EX 063/108 - Reshiram 064/108 - Zekrom 065/108 - Spearow 066/108 - Fearow 067/108 - Meowth 068/108 - Dunsparce 069/108 - Skarmory 070/108 - Taillow 071/108 - Swellow 072/108 - Swellow Ancient Trait 073/108 - Swablu 074/108 - Altaria Ancient Trait 075/108 - Rayquaza EX 076/108 - M Rayquaza EX Ancient Trait 077/108 - Shaymin EX 078/108 - Pidove 079/108 - Tranquil 080/108 - Unfezant 081/108 - Unfezant Ancient Trait 082/108 - Fletchling 083/108 - Gallade Spirit Link 084/108 - Healing Scarf 085/108 - Latios Spirit Link 086/108 - Mega Turbo 087/108 - Rayquaza Spirit Link 088/108 - Revive 089/108 - Sky Field 090/108 - Steven 091/108 - Switch 092/108 - Trainers Mail 093/108 - Ultra Ball 094/108 - Wally 095/108 - Wide Lens 096/108 - Winona 097/108 - Double Dragon Energy 098/108 - Thunderus EX 099/108 - Gallade EX 100/108 - M Gallade EX 101/108 - Latios EX 102/108 - M Latios EX 103/108 - Hydreigon EX 104/108 - Rayquaza EX 105/108 - M Rayquaza EX 106/108 - Shaymin EX 107/108 - Wally 108/108 - Winona 109/108 - Energy Switch 110/108 - VS Seeker Cards 01/98 - Pansage 02/98 - Simisage 03/98 - Sewaddle 04/98 - Sewaddle 05/98 - Swadloon 06/98 - Swadloon 07/98 - Leavanny 08/98 - Leavanny 09/98 - Cottonee 10/98 - Cottonee 11/98 - Whimsicott 12/98 - Whimsicott 13/98 - Petilil 14/98 - Lilligant 15/98 - Deerling 16/98 - Sawsbuck 17/98 - Virizion 18/98 - Pansear 19/98 - Simisear 20/98 - Darumaka 21/98 - Darmanitan 22/98 - Panpour 23/98 - Simipour 24/98 - Basculin 25/98 - Basculin 26/98 - Ducklett 27/98 - Swanna 28/98 - Cubchoo 29/98 - Cubchoo 30/98 - Beartic 31/98 - Beartic 32/98 - Emolga 33/98 - Joltik 34/98 - Galvantula 35/98 - Thunderus 36/98 - Woobat 37/98 - Swoobat 38/98 - Venipede 39/98 - Whirlipede 40/98 - Scolipede 41/98 - Sigilyph 42/98 - Sigilyph 43/98 - Gothita 44/98 - Gothita 45/98 - Gothorita 46/98 - Gothorita 47/98 - Gothitelle 48/98 - Gothitelle 49/98 - Rogenrolla 50/98 - Rogenrolla 51/98 - Boldore 52/98 - Boldore 53/98 - Gigalith 54/98 - Drillbur 55/98 - Drillbur 56/98 - Excadrill 57/98 - Excadrill 58/98 - Throh 59/98 - Sawk 60/98 - Sandile 61/98 - Krokorok 62/98 - Krookodile 63/98 - Terrakion 64/98 - Purrloin 65/98 - Liepard 66/98 - Zorua 67/98 - Zoruark 68/98 - Vullaby 69/98 - Mandibuzz 70/98 - Ferroseed 71/98 - Ferroseed 72/98 - Ferrothorn 73/98 - Ferrothorn 74/98 - Klink 75/98 - Klang 76/98 - Klinklang 77/98 - Cobalion 78/98 - Patrat 79/98 - Watchog 80/98 - Pidove 81/98 - Tranquil 82/98 - Unfezant 83/98 - Audino 84/98 - Minccino 85/98 - Cinccino 86/98 - Rufflet 87/98 - Rufflet 88/98 - Braviary 89/98 - Tornadus 90/98 - Bianca 91/98 - Cheren 92/98 - Crushing Hammer 93/98 - Great Ball 94/98 - Max Potion 95/98 - Pokemon Catcher 96/98 - Recycle 97/98 - Thunderus 98/98 - Tornadus Again, you are not following the rules. The layout should look like this. There will be a block next time if this happens again. Energy ''X'' 18:47, February 20, 2017 (UTC)